Lithium-based energy-storage devices are used in a variety of consumer products. Such devices include supercapacitors, ultracapacitors, and more commonly lithium cells and lithium-ion cells. These devices are often referred to as ‘lithium batteries’ both individually and as an ensemble. Some lithium-based energy-storage devices are rechargeable and have a relatively long useful lifetime. Nevertheless, they eventually fail or are discarded prior to failure, and therefore contribute to a significant and growing waste stream. In view of this situation, environmental regulations, industry standards, and collection services have arisen to promote the recycling of lithium-based energy storage devices.